Click clack shimmer 'n shine
by youmeandthewind
Summary: Mitchie is forced to go back to Camp Rock after Shane broke her heart by not contacting her after Camp Rock. She's forced to confront him, which doesn't go as well as planned. Rated M for language and adult content.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything besides the story line.**

I can't believe my mom would do this to me. Of all bad things, she does this! Why on Earth she would send me here to Camp Rock just leaves me speechless. She knows that I don't want to see Shane. She knows what he did to me. And she sure as hell doesn't seem to remember or just doesn't give a shit. I just can't believe this is happening. I'm going to Camp Rock, the only place that I never wanted to go after what happened. He didn't call me, even though I gave him my number. He didn't write me or visit me, Even though I gave him my address. HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. Nothing. Nada. Zip. The worse part is when interviewers asked who this "Mystery Girl" he sang with during camp, he said it was something he was forced to do… That's what hurt the most. After Final Jam, we went for a canoe ride and decided that we'd give the two of us a try next year at Camp Rock and that we'd talk nonstop until then. When we got out of the canoe, He kissed me goodnight. He kissed me. Not just a peck, but a lingering, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, fireworks going off in my head, leg popping, eye closing, touch my lips afterwards kiss. He told me he felt it too… maybe he was lying, maybe that's why he didn't call me. Oh god, I'm so stupid! Why would you tell a guy that what you feel after you kiss? I can't see him now! but it's to late, because I'm sitting in my cabin, on my bed. Caitlyn's sitting across from me blabbing on about how Nate showed up a week after camp and gave her a necklace, flowers, chocolate and asked her to be his girlfriend. I'm happy for her and all, but I'm trying to get over Shane still. And the fact that this summer, all I'm going to be seeing is him, doesn't really help. But I'll have to suck it up and try my best.

"Mitchie, are you there?" Caitlyn sighs. She had no idea what happened between Shane and I and me being the good friend I was, didn't want to interrupt her happiness by sharing my sad story about how a guy tells you that he'll call you and write you and somehow visit you and does none of it.

"Sorry Cait, I'm so out of it lately" I force a smile on my lips.

"I noticed. What's wrong?" She simply asks out of habit. I always have something wrong with me. It's not exactly the best thing in the world, but I deal.

"Shane, that's what." I practically growl and wince when I sa me. It's not exactly the best thing in the world, but I deal.

"Shane, that's what." I practically growl and wince when I say his name.

"Wait, What happened between you and Shane?" Caitlyn looks confused.

"I don't want to put this on you too" I shake my head and look down praying that she won't make me say anymore. This is an extremely hard subject for me to talk about.

"Come on, Mitch. Just spit it out!" Caitlyn gives me a reassuring smile.

"Shane didn't call me. Jason even called me! Nate texted me once in a while. But Shane? No, he didn't do anything! He didn't visit me, he didn't show up on my doorstep with cute things and ask me to be his girlfriend. He went on tour and is apparently now dating some slut that nobody likes and has no talent. I mean, Yeah, I'm not that talented, but my god why date someone that can barely hold herself up. And I know that sounds hypocritical and such, but I have a reason to be down in the dumps!" I blab on and on.

"WHAT?! HE DIDN'T CONTACT YOU IN ANY WAY?!" she gets up and heads for the door. Me and the stupid girl I am, get's up and follows her trying to figure out where she's going. But with my luck, we go to the only place I don't want to. Shane's cabin.

"NO. I'm not going anywhere close to there! I'm going back. Ah, I shouldn't have followed you out here. I'm so stupid. I can't see him, not yet at least. What if he makes fun of me or something? I can't do this! No, I just can't" I practically yell

"Mitchie, listen to me! You two need to talk. As much as I want to go in there and yell at him, I can't. For some odd reason, Shane didn't contact you at all which makes me very angry. I don't want to get in the middle of this. So you go in there, either coming out friends or together. I want to have a good summer, and I can't do that with you two yelling and screaming at each other for something that should be resolved! So place, go in there. For me. I want you to be happy and that won't happen until everything is off your chest and him knowing why you're hurt" Caitlyn softly says.

"Ok, I'll go in there. But only for you, not for that heartbreaking, jerk that decides to kiss girls and then blow them off." I say confidently.

"Mitch… he's right there" Caitlyn says under her breath.

I turn around, to see Shane. He looks so sad that I wanted to hug him. Then I remember what he did and how he didn't call me or anything and I instantly wish he was dead.

"I'll let you two talk" She says while twisting around on one foot and then running.

Me and Shane just stare at each other. One looking at the ground, the other looking at the person to she how they've grown. Me being polite, looked down. I couldn't look into his eyes. When I peek to see if he's looking down or looking at me, he's looking at me with a pained expression. Why is he hurting? Doesn't he know that he's the one that hurt me. He's the one that couldn't give me his number because he changed it to much. He's the one that had me crying myself to sleep half of the time. And he's the one that broke my heart in two. I don't know if I'll ever be able to love again. When I looked up and saw that Shane wasn't looking at me that he was looking at his feet, I looked at him. and I mean, really looked at him. He looked physically and mentally exhausted. His hair was curly, which did a lot for him. He was wearing a black and red plaid shirt that wasn't buttoned, under that he was wearing a black v-neck. His black skinny jeans were faded and topped with that, he was wearing black converse. He looked amazing and stunning. But if you looked at his facial expression, you wouldn't put his outfit and him together. He looked like he grew two inches but that could be because I was in flip flops and not heels for once. I don't know what I should say to him… Wait, I got it!

"I went to your opening concert, I was in the front row" I say like it was nothing

"You were there? Why didn't you come see me?" Shane asked incredulously.

"I went to the bouncer and he said you didn't want to see me…" I look down.

"He told me her name was Tess Tyler, I didn't want to see Tess… so yeah"

"But… I told him my name was Mitchie. Not Tess" I state

"Did you go there right before we went on" he asked with a look on his face.

"Uh huh" I look around, uncomfortable with his gaze on me.

"Then how did the guy tell me it was Tess?" I asked confused, more to himself than me.

"No idea, but I do know that you didn't call me or text me or visit me like you said you would." I don't know where that came from, but it felt good to get out.

"Listen Mit-" I cut him off

"Don't listen Mitchie me. You had 10 months to talk to me, you didn't. Therefore, I'm done trying. I tried my best Shane. I went to as many concerts as I could and every singe time they said that you didn't want to talk to me or 'he doesn't remember a Mitchie Torres' do you even know how that feels, Shane? I waited for you long enough. I got laughed at at school because people said I was making up the whole 'I know Shane Gray" thing. I didn't even tell them, they found out of youtube. And guess what? I moved, I moved somewhere that no one here knows me. So people wouldn't know my name, Somewhere I can be happy for a change. I can't go on thinking, what happened, why didn't Shane contact me, why didn't he even try. But now I know why, you don't love me like I love you. I was a summer fling, I get it. but you couldn't at least told me. You didn't have to lead me on after the summer was over you know. You didn't have to let my heart break slowly." I was trying to hold my tears in, but I knew that if I stayed much longer, that they would fall. So I try to walk away, but he grabs my hand.

"Mitchie, My company wouldn't let me contact anyone from Camp Rock. I didn't have a cell phone, they took away your address. I had no contact with you, what so ever."

"Really, Because Jason texted and called me almost every single day, even Nate talked to me on occasion. But you? Nothing from you." I say while glaring at him. My eyes piercings his. For the first time since I got here, I felt great.

"They talked to you? They never told me! I would've gotten your number from them! My mom told me that she'd buy me a phone if I needed it. They never told me you were texting them and talking to them." He looked sad and angry at the same time.

"I told them not to. After two months, I saw Jason at the store in LA. We exchanged numbers and he asked me if I had talked to you, and I said No. He said that you were stupid for not talking to me because we had something. But I just ignored that. Then he asked me if I wanted him to tell you to call me, but I said no. Wanna know why I said No, Shane? Because you broke me until a million pieces when two months went by and hadn't even thought about trying to call me! You have no idea how it feels for someone to promise you everything and give you nothing! Do you? And you want to know that other reason?" I ask him and he shakes his head no.

"Well, too bad. Because obviously me telling you how you broke me into pieces is making you weak and apparently according to your little girlfriend, I pry on the weak. Oh yeah, you didn't know, did you? Camille, you know her, right? Yeah, She found me. She found me and said that you never loved me and that you would never love me. You were hers and that you proposed. That day was the day that I swore I'd never go back to Camp Rock. But I was forced to come here because my mom wanted me to heal. I can't heal, Shane. Do you want to know why I can't heal?" I ask and he once again shakes his head no.

"You're the reason why I can't heal. You, Shane. You. It's always been you, and always will be you. Everytime I have a boyfriend now, I'll compare them to you. And they'll look a hell of a lot better next to you. BECAUSE YOU BROKE ME, SHANE. YOU FUCKING BROKE ME. ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOURSELF?" I yell that last part.

"Mitchie, I love you" and with that he walks away and I run to the lake and cry.

**Trying a different approach. Kind of liking the whole heartbreak thing. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have a lot of school work to do. I've been studying like crazy. Read and Review! I hope you like it. And where should I go with this story? Should I have Mitchie and Shane make up or should I make them secretly loving each other for a little while longer? I'll also try to update my other stories as soon as possible. To be honest, I kind of lost my inspiration for "It was my happily ever after" and "Feelings are never truly lost or forgotten" I saw The Last Song and was horrified by the pathetic attempt to make it like the book. The book was far more inspirational. And the Jemi/Smitchie one, since they got together, I haven't really liked them that much. So I tried the approach of making them not together. But no worries, they'll be together by the end of this story! So, tell me some ideas. I still want to know if I should do a one shot and who it should be.**

**Niley, Smitchie, Nemi (I strangly like them), or Miam. ( I like them together!)**

**Love,  
****Me. **


End file.
